The Core of the Abyss
The Nucleus of the Abyss was the consciousness that governed the Abyss while it was still a paradise bathed in golden light. It has since fused with a human and become The Intention of the Abyss, which governs the chaotic prison the Abyss is today. History While still a child, a Baskerville named Lacie often visited the Abyss. Lacie had only recently learned about the darkness in the center of the Abyss and approached it, finding that she could feel someone inside of it. Lacie couldn't see who was there, and asked it questions, but never got a response, so one day she asked the Glen Baskerville at the time, Levi, if there was someone there. Levi didn't answer Lacie right away, but eventually took Lacie aside and told her how she most likely felt The Nucleus of the Abyss. He explained that The Nucleus of the Abyss was something that only Glen Baskervilles were permitted to come into contact with, yet for some reason, Children of Misfortune could also connect with The Nucleus of the Abyss. Touching The Nucleus would cause a disruption in their world, which is why Glens were only allowed to approach it in the most dire circumstances, and why Children of Misfortune had to be sacrificed to the Abyss, as their mere existance was a threat to their world. Knowing what the pressence at the heart of the Abyss was, Lacie was no longer afraid to visit The Nucleus of the Abyss, bringing it twin black rabbit dolls one day. She said that one was hers, while the other one she was giving to The Nucleus so that it wouldn't have to be lonely all the time. The Nucleus played with the black rabbit doll Lacie had given it. Lacie then said that the next time she came, she'd bring another friend, so that even after Lacie was gone, The Nucleus wouldn't have a reason to be lonely. The black rabbit then developped a consciousness and remained with The Nucleus to keep it company after Lacie left. Lacie returned to visit The Nucleus many years later. Lacie told The Nucleus that it was the last time she'd be able to visit The Nucleus. This made The Nucleus uneasy, causing it to sway upon hearing Lacie say this. Lacie had brought her black rabbit doll and left it sitting next to The Nucleus' black rabbit, also asking The Nucleus that if it should meet her child, to make friends with it, before Lacie left. Lacie was once again brought to The Nucleus by the Chains of Conviction, though this time she was deteriorating because she had been judged for her sin of being born with the red eyes of misfortune, and as such the darkness of the Abyss was destroying her. Before being destroyed completely, Lacie gave birth to twins. The Nucleus smiled as it recieved the two babies and held them both close to it before both had their ages accelerated because of the time distortion in the Abyss. One child was still cradled by the Abyss while the other grabbed one of the black rabbit dolls and left the Abyss on her own. The child cradled by the Abyss fused with The Nucleus of the Abyss, disrupting the entire Abyss in the process. This disruption changed the Abyss from the golden paradise it was to the chaotic dark prison it is now known as. The new being formed from the fusion of The Nucleus and Lacie's child, became known as the Intention of the Abyss. When Jack approached Alice when her sister, the Intention of the Abyss, was in control of the body, he spoke to her about breaking the chains that prevented the world from plumetting into the Abyss in order to come and see her. The Nucleus of the Abyss took over control of Alice's body for the first and only time in order to tell Jack that using her powers in such a way would be impossible as such power wouldn't be recognized by Alice's body, and that even her presence within Alice was starting to destroy Alice, the body which Lacie had left behind. Jack noticed that who he was speaking to at the moment didn't sound like either Alice, and then it registered to him and he asked if who he was speaking to was The Nucleus of the Abyss. The Nucleus didn't answer Jack, rather she closed her eyes and let the Intention once again control Alice's body. Plot Sablier Arc When Oz was drawn into The Hole while wandering through Sablier by memories, he ran into the memory of Glen Baskerville. Glen's Jabberwock tried to attack, but Glen settled it down, stating that Jack was not his enemy. After Jabberwock retreated into Glen's body, he stated that the power of the Abyss was in disarray and that the golden world of the Abyss was now covered in a layer of darkness. Glen asked whether this was because of the Intention of the Abyss, stating that such a thing did not exist in the beginning, rather there was a Nucleus that ruled all, though the Baskervilles never thought that it would gain an ego of its own. Glen then states that such a thing should never have happened. Description The Nucleus of the Abyss had no fixed shape, appearing as pure light not much bigger than the black rabbit doll Lacie had given it. It had a consciousness, and was very lonely without anyone to keep it company, though this changed when Lacie visited it. The Nucleus liked Lacie and the black rabbit doll she had given it, no longer feeling alone as the years passed. Though The Nucleus became depressed upon learning that Lacie would no longer be visiting it as she would be disappearing, and once again felt lonely after Lacie gave it both black rabbit dolls and left The Nucleus for the last time. Quotes ;To Alice *"Stop... Stop... it. Don't hurt... Alice..." Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Although the Nucleus of the Abyss is fused with the white Alice, it was revealed that the Nucleus views the world from within the Alice she became the Intention with, and as such, the Nucleus can intervene, taking over Alice's body if needed in order to speak through her. *Oswald thought nothing of The Nucleus of the Abyss because he didn't think it could develop its own ego, though after its fusion with Oswald's neice, creating the Intention of the Abyss, Oswald viewed it as an abomination, hating it for destroying the peace of the Abyss. Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Abyss Category:Characters